As computers become smaller and more portable, it has become desirable to have increased ability to print to different printers from a portable computer or mobile telecommunications device. For example, with handheld computers approaching the size of a mobile phone, these computers and their users may often be in the vicinity of a printer that the user would like to print to. Unfortunately, most handheld devices have very little in the way of a user interface for the user to interact with a remote device such as a printer.
Further, the user oftentimes is acting under time pressures when operating the handheld device, such that using a cumbersome user interface for interacting with a remote device may not be desirable. In addition, such user interfaces are likely to be different than a user interface the user may customarily use on a desktop or laptop computer, such as when printing a document. It would be preferable if the user did not need to learn a different user interface for interacting with a remote device via a handheld computer. Also, printer setup and dialog boxes can impede the rapid printing of documents and they may difficult to use on the small display of a handheld device. Similarly, since it may be difficult to easily change default printer settings with the handheld device, it may make the handheld device less desirable to print from than a different device.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.